The present invention relates to the industrial utilization of materials.
In the field of power plant concepts, there is the known method in which coal is burned with pure oxygen and recirculated flue gas, in contrast to the conventional combustion of coal with air. For this purpose, before the combustion step, nitrogen and oxygen are separated from the air. Enrichment or upgrading of the CO2 in the flue gas is thereby achieved. This process is found in the related art as an oxyfuel process. The CO2 occurring during combustion can subsequently be captured in highly concentrated form. In corresponding known oxyfuel processes, the CO2 occurs with such high density that it can subsequently be sequestered, that is to say, for example, stored in underground chambers. The oxyfuel process is often designated as being “emission-free”. Emission-free in this context means simply that the CO2 is not discharged into the atmosphere. It is stored, but not avoided.